Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience by providing compelling network services such as travel and/or traffic management through, for example, Dynamic Traffic Assignment (DTA). The DTA can provide assistance in understanding the overall impact of traffic control, incidents, road closures, new roads, constructions, etc., on the entire network. Current attempts to build DTA networks face challenges in trying to determine Origin-Destination (OD) travel demands since OD information is typically necessary to determine the fastest trip-time and alternative travel paths on a road network. Further, GPS probe data is anonymized for privacy reasons and therefore does not supply the quality required to build a citywide OD-matrix for a transportation network.